The Devil Within
by TheRaider321
Summary: The namikaze always been the most feared clan after the uzumaki,but it legacy is forgotten in the world until bolt hyuga uzumaki namikaze decide that the world shall fear the namikaze again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer- i don't own Naruto or DMC universe

The Devil within

Summery: The namikaze always been the most feared clan after the uzumaki,but it legacy is forgotten in the world until bolt hyuga uzumaki namikaze decide that the world shall fear the namikaze again.

* * *

Chapter 1

It happens again,his dad lie and leave his family for work again.

But this is the last time,Boruto"Bolt"Uzumaki had enough,and the worst thing is today is his sister birthday and _he_ messed up.

Bolt only can see his sister crying in the table with the cake ruined and his mother trying to console his sister.

**FLASHBACK 10 MINUTES AGO**

"Happy birtday himawari!"said everyone.

Bolt see his sister smiled as everyone surpise her with gift and birtday hugs,sarada gives her the color book that himawari always wanted,shikadai gives her small deer toys,her mother gives her some hyuga kimono,and bolt gives her a seashell necklace.

Then his father came from the window,"hapy birthday my sunflower"Naruto said as he bringing the cake,but suddenly naruto pop out leaving only the falling cake and everyone watch as the cake fall and touches the floor now that himawari knew that his father is sending shadow clone instead of himself coming to her birthday party,with a disappointment and hurt felling she stared to cry.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

After the whole fiasco bolt leap away from the floor to the window,his destination? The Hokage tower.

"Bolt!"said Hinata and Sarada as they watch him leap away toward The Hokage Tower.

With naruto

"DAMM IT i messed up again"said naruto as the memory of the clone come back to him.

shikamaru look at him the he sigh"well you i told you that i can cover you up this time" as he said.

naruto look at him then he said"maybe you right i been in this offi-"before he can finish what he said he hear a voice.

"FATHER!"yelled boruto as he bursting in to the hokage room,as he about to kick the hell of his father an anbu came an knock him out.

"ANBU STAND DOWN!"yelled naruto

"s-sorry sir"said the anbu as he realized that he knock out the hokage son.

"just bring my son home and tells my wife that im coming home late tonight"naruto ordered as his anbu picking up his son and leave

With boruto

All boruto knew that he is about to kick his father face then the darkness came,and then he suddenly transported to some kind of pool with ruined of statue and pillar made of concrete(the room of fallen one from DMC 3).

'how the hell that i got here?'he thought as he roamed the place

About 10 minutes of aimlessly roaming around bolt hear a voice that so cold that it pierce his soul

"so my descendent has finally decide to show him self"

Bolt turn around to see a man with a black coat with serpentine pattern with three seperated couattails,with black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck blue vest,a charcoal gray fingerless golves,black pants and dark teal boots with several straps,and he carry a katana with black scabbard that features dark blue sageo (DMC 5 Vergil).

"who are you?"bolt ask

"im known as The Alpha and The omega,the Sons of Sparda Namikaze,my name is vergil and im your ancestor"Vergil said with authority and coldness in his voice

"my ancestor?"bolt asked,the namikaze name remind him of his father naruto,at this his anger quickly came as he remmember himawari ruined notice the sudden change of his descendent aura,make him curious.

"yes im your ancestor,but to be honest i expected that my descendent to be a little taller"vergil said

"at least im not some grumpy old man that hanging in some weird pool"but as soon he said that he regret that because he fell a wave of killing intent that so powerfull that he drop down to his knee"

"you should watch your tongue _boy_ ortherwise i will kill you descendent or not"Vergil said

"s-sorry sir"he stuttered,dam this is the first time he feel a big amount of kill intent even thought it wasn't aimed at him,he feel utterly powerless.

"hmmmm"vergil said as he studied the boy behavor and notice that the angry aura in him has been replaced with fear,that alone make vergil smiled.

"w-what?" bolt asked.

"you are angry at something or someone" said vergil as he studied more of his descendent.

"yeah my day kinda ruinned this day or should i say my sister day"bolt said as he told the event that has happened today and he felt more calm after that.

"you felling angry because your father send a clone in your sister birthday?".

"yes and that no-"bolt said but vergil cut him out.

"foolishness bolt,foolishness" vergil said with cold voice.

"Hey what that suppose to mean?!"yelled bolt.

"It means that you are stupid,your father worked as the Hokage is more important than your sister birthday cause he running the village and at the same time making hard decision to the village"said vergil with wisdom in his voice.

"you are ninja bolt,grown up,get over it,you are not the only person that in this world that have dysfunctional family"vergil said.

Bolt now is speechless and angry at the same time because what vergil said is true.

"i will not accept that my descendent are weak like this,you need to train and unlock your true pontential"vergil said.

"and tell me how supposed i do that?"asked bolt.

"your soul will guided you to the answer until you have proved your strenght,i will not declare you as the heir of namikaze"vergil said.

" what do you mean that my sould will guided me?"bolt asked but before he got the answer his world black out into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Heyhooo this is my first story in fanfiction hope you all like itttt

Many people have not post any dmc fanfic on naruto sooo i think i could round up a new one here (sorry if my grammer were bad :v)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer- i don't own Naruto or DMC universe

The Devil within

* * *

Chapter 2

Boruto wake up with sweat,he look around and he notice hes back in his room,the darkness make him feels more calm as he try to sit down and look at his alarm clocks that say 6 in the the time he fully awake he start to remember the dreams he had.

"it was so real but maybe that just some weird dreams"he brush it off,then again he notice that why his father never took up the namikaze name just the make bolt uneasy at the possibilty that his dream were no dream at all.

'well dreams or not dream that vergil guy is right,i may be a ninja but i spent way to much playing with shikadai and i need to get start training'bolt thought with determination.

"but before i get this down i need to research the namikaze bloodline and find the answer"bolt said as he take a quick shower and changing his clothes after that he got down to the stair and before he got to leave his house his mother call him.

"bolt where are you going? It so early is the morning"hinata said,she find it weird to see her son waking up early in the morning.

"owww i have team metting in training ground 7"boruto said with nervous knew that her son was lying,but maybe he just needs some time after the birthday party,so hinata allow him to leave the house.

"alright but come back for lunch,you can bring your team too".

"Okey mom gotta see you later love yaa"said bolt as he running to the library.

After he got to the library he immediately went to search the namikaze clan on one of the computer he search up on namikaze he summoned 4 kage bunshin to search book or scrolls that have namikaze information on a couple of hours he only found out the basic information on the computer,he ordered the clone to return the book and scrolls and dispell the information he found on the clone memory is same that the Namikaze clan is a extinct clan was founded in the early days of slowly become a known clan however was not as big as clan such as the Hyuga and the clan slowly died out,the last one of the clan is his grandfather,Minato Namikaze that died long time clan is known for natural speed,usually enhanced by the lightning chakra or the most famous one the Hiraishin no clan is also known for their naturally long sustaining life force,which is weaker than the Uzumaki but nonetheless still remarkable.

Not satisfied with the information,bolt keep searching for the answer until he notice that Namikaze clan has a estate in northern konoha,after knowing the estate he leaves the library and head on to the several hours later he only found a single house in the middle of the woods that mostly were damage and rundown.

'wow so much for an estate'boruto thought with some dissapointment.

He then go to the house but when he reach the door a lightning chakra shock his body to the point where he temporarily paralyzed.

'what the fuck?'he thought while at the same time trying to surppressed the pain.

Then he notice some kind of seal that the house hold,he suddenly remember from the teaching of academy that said some seal react to blood and he tecnically a namikaze even if he only 25% namikaze,so he bite his thumb and draw a line on the seal glow for a moment then the door boruto came in he notice that the house is completely empty.

'must be dad clearing the house'boruto he knew most of his granpa item in his item is nothing but photo and special kunai that his granpa were famous,being a denial kid boruto search the house even thought its empty and he find out nothing.

"GAH this house is nothing but a waste of time!"he yelled.

When he about to leave the house he notice some strange symbol in the corner of the main room .when he touch the symbol nothing happens then he bite his thumb and draw a line (again) on the that suddenly the symbol glow red and then a clouds poof the clods disperse he noticed a scrolls and a he notice the katana is the same katana that weird guy vergil had.

After a short felling of dejavu,bolt pick the scrolls and the katana,he sit in the middle of the room on floor then he read the scrolls tell him the tale of namikaze,the first namikaze is a woman named eva,eva married to a demon named though sparada is demon,his love for eva is greater than the power he wield as that sparda proves his love for eva by betraying the demon king mundus and seal of the two weed and came Dante and Vergil.

'Vergil! That the name of my ancestor'boruto thought.

The tale continued by telling the rivalry of the two brother,after some time vergil is defetated by dante and became Mundus pawn and he were defeated again by dante who defeated the demon king The Great Catastrophe Happens,wiping ot the Human population and the earth is reforming to the known land as The Elemental Nations,even though The Elemental Nations is not only the island of the world,some small island like the island known as The Land of the Moon (Naruto The movie 3)and many more.

The scrolls end and make boruto confused,why the scrolls ends in there he thought.

After that he pick up The katana and feels a strange felling,the katana suddenly glow and before boruto knew the world is covered in darkness.

When he wake up he return to the same werid pool again (The Room of the Fallen one).then he see some familiar figure.

"Vergil"Bolt said

"Impressive that you find my sword in such of little time,maybe you are not weak as i thought"Vergil said then he start to walking to boruto and places his arm on his head.

"what are y-"before boruto could finish he then black out and see some memory of vergil,then Boruto came back with some sweet.

"that is your answer and i expected that you will change for now on"said vergil.

"what do you mean?"said boruto as he trying to catch up his breath.

"you will find soon as matter of fact we will not meet again as my time is up".

"wait why?".

"the dead is not supposed to talk to the living and don't worry i will leave a scrolls to teach you some of my skill,but is up to you to become stronger and awaken your bloodline"said vergil as he slowly glowing and then disappear.

After vergil disappear,boruto black out again and wake up in the house. Then he notice that are 2 scrolls,one is blue the other one is dark blue color near the immediately pick up the blue one but cannot open it due some pick up the dark blue one and the first thing is he see is.

"Stab your body with the yamato to awake your true potential"Boruto look up the katana and then he suddenly view a memory of vergil the first time he awake the power within him is by stabing himself with the boruto pick up the sword and then begin the unsheated the sword.

After that Boruto is preparing himself to stab himself but could not to beacuse he fear that he going to die.

"NO I will not let some fear to stop me from the power that my ancestor wield"said boruto with determination then he proced to stab himself.

Then it came,the pain and the blood coming from his kneel down as the pain is so great and eventually he collapse and faint,little he know that the sword glowing and there is a voice that ringing to his very own soul.

"_Behold the power of sparda_".

* * *

**A/N:**

Heyoooo this is the second chapter,let me know if you find this chapter good in the review and for the symbol in the house is the namikaze symbol which you can see in the pic of the storyy.


End file.
